thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rickard Stark
The White Wolf is one of the two claimants to the Throne of Winter and the Kingdom of the North, the other being his legitimate but disinherited half-brother, Cregan Stark. Rickard, on the other hand, was bastard-born to Torrhen Stark and Ellaria Dayne, but legitimized later by his ailing father. Of the two wolves, Rickard is considered to be more honorable, but less experienced. Appearance Rickard Stark is a bit less pale than other Starks and Northmen due to his mother’s Stony Dornish blood. He stands at 6’3 with dark brown eyes and flowing black hair. History Origins Before his reign as the King of Winter, Torrhen Stark, the tenth of his name, lived in constant disapproval from his father. Rather than learning how to one day govern as King Arthur Stark’s only son, he spent his early days whoring and drinking through half of Winter Town. This accumulated to a falling out between father and son which led to King Arthur exiling his son until he could prove himself worthy to lead House Stark. Torrhen’s journey led him south, where he joined numerous skirmishes in an attempt to gain a reputation. Despite his poor habits, Torrhen had great skill with the blade. He soon had a small following and rode through Westoros in an attempt to do some good. His quest took him to the Torrentine in 272AA where he met a lady of House Dayne. Lady Ellaria of House Dayne, the sister of King Mace I, was a sight to behold throughout the south. Torrhen, once driven by lust, soon found a new emotion budding in his chest. Love. The same feeling was met for the rugged northerner, and while Torrhen stayed in the halls of Starfall, he would often sneak into her chambers where they would make good on their feelings. The mistakes of love cause great suffering to the fruits they bare. Lady Ellaria became pregnant not long after, and despite great anger from King Mace I, Torrhen stayed out of love for the woman and her child. However, affairs in the Torrentine would not prove to be suitable for a coming child. Matthos Dayne, seeking his older brother’s throne, besieged Starfall with two thousand men. While Torrhen and the High King fought hard, the castle eventually fell forcing the royal family to attempt an escape. It would not prove timely as Lady Ellaria’s water broke during the battle. The child pushed his way into the world but at a dear cost. Torrhen held back the rebels as long as he could until he was forced to the very doors where his lover was giving birth. As he pushed open the door to bring her with him, he was met with an image that would be with him until his dying days. Even the handmaids had fled in fear for their lives, leaving the bloody corpse of Lady Ellaria. However, part of her lived on in the squalling child born into this world of violence. Having no time to mourn, Torrhen scooped the babe under one of his arms and fled the castle. He managed to board a cog fleeing the fallen castle. His last look of Starfall, where he had fallen in love, was watching part of the stone battlements crumble to the ground. With the smell of the ocean pushing back the stench of fire and death, Torrhen and his newborn son left the Torrentine. Childhood When the child was brought North, it was nearing the ending of King Arthur’s reign. Within a couple years, King Torrhen X ascended to the throne of the Kings of Winter. Despite the hardships of ruling, Torrhen still managed to raise the bastard child. Perhaps, it was out of respect for his lost love in the Torrentine. However, he cared for the child deeply, despite marrying a Bolton woman and having two children with her. The first son and heir to the Winter Throne was named Brandon Stark. He treated the bastard son kindly, and the two grew a strong bond. Often, they would spend hours together and a small group of friends who grew up together in Winterfell, hunting in the woods and practicing in the training yard. However, not every Stark looked kindly upon the bastard child. Cregan Stark, the second born natural son of Torrhen, was filled with anger and hatred. The brother tormented Rickard growing up, leaving him with welts from the training yard only to fill his bed sheets with shit. Whenever Cregan found a chance to torment him, he would. It toughened Rickard at an early age, but he was happy when the boy was sent to Karhold to be fostered. Rickard Snow grew up knowing that there was little chance he would ever inherit anything from his father. Any life he would have would be self made. From an early age, Rickard took advantage of the training and education he received at Winterfell. He grew close with a handful of friends, his companions, and together they went on various adventures in search of fame and renown. Early Adulthood To the West, the smell of salt and death plagued the coastline. The Ironborn, led by Prince Torgon Goodbrother, plagued the lands of House Ryswell. King Torrhen dispatched Prince Brandon with 2,000 Stark men to bring an end to the threat. Rickard managed to convince his father to go with his brother, and bringing his retinue, they traveled to the sea. Linking up with the Ryswell forces, the scouts of the Stark forces discovered the Ironborn at the beginning of a raid on an unsuspecting village. Unable to watch the slaughter of innocents, Brandon called for a full charge into the Ironborn forces. The charge was a folly, allowing for gaps within the Northern forces as the Ironborn managed to form up to meet them. The forces clashed, and chaos erupted. Rickard found himself face to face with many Ironborn who fell before his sword that day. While the Northmen found victory, it came at a great cost. Prince Torgon met Prince Brandon on the field and cut him down. With a roar of anger, Rickard surged through the battlefield and pushed his way towards the Ironborn Prince. In a great duel, Rickard walked away with the head of Torgon lying in the dirt. Brandon’s death came as a great tragedy not only to the North’s succession but at a great loss of a man who cared for Rickard. Torrhen went into a deep depression after the loss of his son and began neglecting his duties as King. As such, it fell often to Rickard to maintain peace and justice in the North. The first instance came when one of Rickard’s close friends and a member of his retinue, Daryn Hornwood, along with his father, Brandon, were murdered by what was believed to be bandits around Hornwood. Rallying his men, Rickard set off to avenge his friend. However by the time they arrived, the trail had gone cold. The bandits had managed to escape leaving Serena Hornwood of the new lady of the house. The second instance came a few years later when bandits once more took a toll of destruction on a noble house. Rickard and Harrion Tallhart, the lord and heir to House Tallhart respectively, were brutally murdered while hunting. Once more, the White Wolf set off to avenge the family. With his retinue, the met the bandits in a fierce battle that left a jagged scar on the left bicep of Rickard’s arm. However, it was well worn, as it was gained moments before running his greatsword through the chest of the leader of the bandits. When the party had returned to Torrhen’s Square, the White Wolf needed a few days rest and care from the maester. However, he did not get much rest. Lady Jonella, the new lady of House Tallhart, showed her gratitude to Rickard in the best way she could. Taking her maidenhood, they spent a few days locked inside the same chamber, only emerging when food or other necessities called. Rising to the Throne In 296AA, King Torrhen grew ill. The succession of the North was still in question, and the king made a decision. Before those in Winterfell, he legitimized Rickard Snow as Rickard Stark, naming him heir to the throne. Within the fortnight, Rickard loss his father to gain a throne he never expected to be his. The North was his. However, an old enemy heard news of their Father’s passing. Cregan Stark, the Black Wolf, sailed from Essos to the North, breaking his exile. As he rallied lords to his side, Rickard worked to do the same. He would fight to hold the throne of the North and rule what was rightfully his. Timeline * 272 AA: Rickard Snow is born to Torrhen Stark and Ellaria Dayne. The mother is kept secret to the public. * 290AA: Rickard killed Prince Torgon Goodbrother in single combat * 293AA: Rickard hunts for the bandits that murdered Lord Hornwood and Daryn Hornwood * 295AA: Rickard avenges Lord Tallhart and his son. He beds Lady Jonella in secret in the process * 296AA: Torrhen Stark legitimizes Rickard as Rickard Stark. He ascends the throne shortly after. Category:House Stark Category:Kingdom of the North